


Секрет

by WTF Gintama 2021 (WTF_Gintama_2021)



Series: WTF Gintama 2021 - Texts G-PG-13 [6]
Category: Doctor Who, Gintama
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, Gen, Slice of Life, Some Humor, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:14:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28811772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Gintama_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Gintama%202021
Summary: Как и у любого другого человека, у Гинтоки имеется свой Секрет. Да-да, именно Секрет с большой буквы.
Series: WTF Gintama 2021 - Texts G-PG-13 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2110950
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, WTF Gintama 2021





	Секрет

Как и у любого другого человека, у Гинтоки имеется свой Секрет. Да-да, именно Секрет с большой буквы.

Частые исчезновения длиной в несколько дней, несвязные оправдания своего отсутствия или же и вовсе молчаливое игнорирование любых вопросов, периодическая глубокая задумчивость посреди обсуждения важных тем… 

Шинпачи не осуждает. И даже почти понимает. Потому что ну… Секрет есть Секрет?

И нет, это не значит, что Шинпачи не интересно. Ему еще как интересно, его врожденное любопытство равно тому самому, о котором говорят, что оно кошку губит. Шинпачи, к счастью, не из семейства кошачьих, да и до старости дожить бы не отказался, потому с расспросами к Гинтоки не лезет. Так, изредка только внимательно посматривает из-под полуопущенных век, вкладывая в эти глубокомысленные взгляды все крутящиеся на языке теории. Гинтоки, предсказуемо, это все игнорирует. Или не видит за стеклами очков — с него бы стало.

Поговорить о возможном Секрете иногда получается с Кагурой, но от этого не становится легче. У нее ведь шило в заднице покруче, нежели у Шинпачи, так что она несколько раз пытается завязать разговор с Гинтоки, выясняя, где он пропадает и почему никогда не берет их с собой. Гинтоки не обращает внимания, Гинтоки отмахивается, Гинтоки «случайно» заезжает Кагуре миской с тясю в лоб, и та отступает — в прямом и переносном смысле, — поняв, что доставать его попросту бесполезно.

Со вспухающей шишкой Кагура недовольно заваливается на диван, несильно двинув Шинпачи ногой, и делает тому «большие глаза». Шинпачи согласно кивает, понимая все без слов: никаких ответов они не дождутся, куда реальней создать клуб анонимных заговорщиков, где оправдания поведению Гинтоки придумаются быстрее, качественнее и, пожалуй, даже логичнее реальных.

Пока однажды он не пропадает во время сложного задания, связанного с якудза. 

Шинпачи и Кагура с ног сбиваются, пытаясь его отыскать, но матерые дельцы лишь смотрят на них, поджав губы, и сообщают, что понятия не имеют, куда девался их «белобрысый клоун». У Шинпачи беспокойно тянет под солнечным сплетением, Кагура, слегка потеряв контроль над собственными эмоциями, в порыве ярости разносит их котацу, Садахару грустно поскуливает, покачивая головой в сторону комнаты Гинтоки. Да, всем не по себе.

А потом Гинтоки появляется так же внезапно, как и пропал. Живой, здоровый, целехонький, и от его яркой улыбки хочется заслониться ладонью. Стоящая рядом Кагура раздраженно шипит, что сейчас выбьет из этой кучерявой башки всю дурь, дабы больше не забывал оповещать о возможных отлучках, но Шинпачи сжимает ее запястье, удерживая на месте.

Гинтоки жив. Гинтоки вернулся. Спрашивать о чем-либо по-прежнему нет смысла. Да и разве не это — константа их взаимоотношений?

Они разбираются с якудза, и жизнь продолжается своим чередом. Изредка они занимаются работой, традиционно влипая по пути в весьма крупные неприятности, Кагура продолжает уничтожать запасы еды, имеющиеся в ёрозуе, Гинтоки — охотиться за «Джампом» и умирать по клубничному молоку, а Шинпачи… Шинпачи убирается, готовит и следит, чтобы эти идиоты не переломали себе шеи во время особо сложных дел. А еще, разумеется, наблюдает за Гинтоки. Его отлучки становятся менее регулярными и более редкими, что добавляет новый шар вопросов к любопытству Шинпачи. И все же он по-прежнему молчит.

Пока Гинтоки не исчезает снова.

Его отсутствие плохо действует на всех. Первые два дня Шинпачи с Кагурой привычно шатаются по ёрозуе, пытаясь найти себе занятие. На пятый, когда шарики почти заезжают за ролики, к ним поднимается Отосэ: к удивлению, справляясь о местонахождении Гинтоки, а не требуя арендную плату. По истечению недели они сталкиваются во время прогулки парком с Окитой, который, узнав, что Гинтоки исчез, мимоходом сообщает, что Кондо тоже давненько не видели.

Шинпачи бы успокоиться и решить, что просто некоторые особенные придурки из их компании взяли и сбежали на какой-нибудь сумасбродный мальчишник. Или решили спасти мир почти в одиночку. Или задумали покорить какой-нибудь фест для отаку, не посвящая других в планы. У Шинпачи много идей для кормежки собственных вопросов-мыслей. И он практически готов смириться и, как всегда ждать, когда на восьмой день отсутствия Гинтоки створки седзи разъезжаются в стороны после короткого стука и на пороге ёрозуи оказывается незнакомец.

Одет он на западный манер: мятая светлая рубашка, кажущийся поношенным костюм в полоску, не подходящий погоде, но накинутый на плечи длинный бежевый плащ. Образ завершают ярко-красные кеды и безумный кавардак на голове.

Шинпачи удивленно вскидывает брови и, поправив очки, поднимается с дивана ему навстречу.

— Простите за вторжение, — незнакомец улыбается во все тридцать два. — Я ищу Сакату Гинтоки. Он ведь здесь живет?

— Да, — кивает Шинпачи, подходя поближе. За спиной слышится шорох — кажется, решившая покемарить посреди дня Кагура тоже заинтересовалась происходящим и высунула голову из своего убежища в стене. — Это ёрозуя, где Гинтоки за главного. Но его сейчас нет. Вы по делу?

— М-м-м, по личному, — улыбка незнакомца слегка тускнеет. — А он скоро вернется?

Шаги за спиной, сопровождающиеся характерным для невыспавшейся Кагуры шарканьем, подтверждают догадки Шинпачи о том, что поспать ей не удалось.

— Обычно мы не разглашаем такую информацию, — слишком уж деловитым тоном сообщает Кагура, — но Гин-тяна не было дома целую неделю. А кто вообще его спрашивает? 

Шинпачи не видит, Кагура по-прежнему находится у него за плечом, но он готов поспорить, что она скрестила руки на груди и сейчас щурится, внимательно изучая их внезапного гостя.

— Что же, я надеюсь, Гинтоки скоро вернется, — спокойно отвечает незнакомец, спрятав руки в карманы брюк. — Передайте ему, что его искал Доктор.

— Доктор кто? — безуспешно давя зевок, спрашивает Кагура.

Губы незнакомца обратно разъезжаются в широкой ухмылке:

— Просто Доктор. Это мое имя.

— Странное имя, — Кагура делает шаг и равняется с Шинпачи. — И вы сам тоже странный. Откуда вы знаете Гин-тяна?

Незна… Доктор делает пару шагов по направлению к выходу, но, повернувшись, все же отвечает:

— Я старый друг. Он знает.

— Конечно, знаю, — за задвинутой створкой сёдзи сначала мелькает знакомая высокая тень, а затем в проеме появляется сам Гинтоки. — Тебя, Доктор, попробуй не знать.

Шинпачи едва удерживает стон облегчения, развязавшего тугой узел беспокойства, обосновавшийся под самим горлом. Вернулся. Слегка потрепанный, взвинченный больше обычного, с парой царапин на лице, зато, к удивлению, даже со всеми конечностями. 

— Но мы с Шин-тяном не знаем! — пытается протестовать Кагура, но Гинтоки только машет в ее сторону ладонью, пристально вглядываясь в глаза Доктору. 

Тот, кстати, не против такого внимания и взгляд выдерживает, лишь едва заметно склоняет голову, кривя улыбкой влево.

— Я ждал помощи, между прочим, — достаточно намолчавшись, выдает Гинтоки, скорчив обиженное лицо. — Мне пришлось жить в кошачьей шкуре целую неделю, Доктор! Где тебя носило?

— Ты был котом? — озадаченно взвизгивает Кагура.

Шинпачи бы тоже с удовольствием заорал, но прямо сейчас пытается напомнить нижней челюсти о возможности подыматься с пола и закрывать рот, пока оттуда не принялась капать слюна — настолько сильно его удивление.

— Быть котом не так уж и плохо, — парирует Доктор, разводя руками. — Мне как-то даже довелось пообщаться с кошками-медсестрами. — Договорив, он застывает, а после морщит нос: — Хотя, ладно, это, пожалуй, не самое эталонное знакомство из тех, которые стоит заводить.

Гинтоки закатывает глаза:

— Мне пришлось добывать себе еду на помойке и умываться лапой! А еще я не имел возможности подтереться после туалета! И после всего этого меня вместе с Зурой, гориллой и стаей беспризорных котов Эдо пытались лишить драгоценных мячиков во имя какого-то сумасшедшего короля с кошачьей планеты!

Выражение лица Доктора настолько бесценно, что Шинпачи, имей под рукой камеру, обязательно бы его заснял. Огромное количество эмоций отображаются в его глазах и слегка сумасшедшей улыбке, а затем он склоняется, ухватившись за плечо Гинтоки, и начинает хохотать:

— Только ты мог так влипнуть, друг, только ты.

Гинтоки раздраженно фыркает и пытается сбросить чужую ладонь с плеча, но Доктор, судя по всему, держит крепко.

— Неправда. У меня много знакомых придурков, — бормочет Гинтоки, бросая косые взгляды по сторонам. — И ты, Доктор, первый в списке.

Отсмеявшись, Доктор выпрямляется и, коротко икнув, кивает:

— Даже не спорю. Прости, что не смог помочь в этот раз. ТАРДИС, кажется, все еще обижена на то, как ты сбежал посреди восстановления после боя с якудза, и весьма неохотно прилетает в Эдо нынче.

Что? Якудза? У Шинпачи начинают вскипать мозги.

— Гин-тян… — протяжно отзывается он, привлекая к себе внимание, едва не вздрагивая от резко повернувшегося к нему Гинтоки.

Тот смотрит на них с Кагурой несколько долгих секунд, затем тяжело вздыхает и машет в сторону Доктора.

— Знакомьтесь, это Доктор. Он один из почти вымерших видов аманто, Повелитель Времени. Хотя как по мне, так он Повелитель Придурков. Но он часто помогал мне выбираться из всяких передряг. А еще мы с ним иногда… ну, путешествуем.

— Я тоже хочу! У меня есть солнцезащитный крем и купальник! — довольно визжит Кагура.

Доктор смеется:

— Боюсь, купальник тебе не пригодился бы. Хотя…

— Не смей, Доктор, — внезапно посерьезневший Гинтоки поворачивается к нему, предостерегающе подняв палец. — Мы договаривались, что в это все не будет втянут никто, кроме меня.

Доктор разом сникает, но согласно кивает, даже не пытаясь спорить.

— Я помню. Но ТАРДИС никак не могла тебя засечь, а когда мне таки удалось приземлиться, я решил, что стоит поинтересоваться, где тебя носит нелегкая.

Запустивший было руку в волосы Гинтоки, чертыхается сквозь зубы, выплюнув что-то подозрительно похожее на «снова блохи», и делает несколько шагов, прежде чем упасть на диван.

— Я давно тебе говорил, чтобы ты оставил ТАРДИС мне, а сам попробовал отчалить в космос с кем-нибудь из других приезжих аманто. Я уверен, что…

— Что такое ТАРДИС? — не выдерживает Шинпачи, которому собственная голова напоминает паровой котел, грозящийся вот-вот взорваться.

— Аббревиатура. Время и параллельные измерения в космосе, — скороговоркой отзывается Доктор.

— Человек и пароход, — бубнит уткнувшийся в подушку дивана Гинтоки. — Его космический корабль, похожий на телефонную будку. Долго объяснять. Вот если он мне его отдаст…

— Да не отдам я тебе его! — смеется Доктор.

— Я могу купить, — лениво подняв голову, сообщает Гинтоки.

Издав непонятное кряканье, их перебивает Кагура:

— Ты не платишь нам зарплату третий месяц, какое купить корабль?

Когда три спорящих голоса практически сливаются воедино, Шинпачи просто сжимает голову руками, пытаясь осознать происходящее.

Он, конечно, знал, что, как и у любого другого человека, у Гинтоки имелся свой Секрет. Да-да, тот самый пресловутый Секрет с большой буквы.

Теперь он знает, что Секрет, кажется, зовут Доктор — тоже с большой буквы, но это ни на йоту не приближает его хотя бы к малейшему пониманию ситуации. Разумеется, им потребуется время, пара-тройка разговоров и, возможно, даже совместный ужин, но пока… 

— ТАРДИС не продается, Гинтоки! — хохоча, гнет свою линию Доктор.

— Я дам тебе триста йен, хочешь? — щурится тот.

Пока Шинпачи явно озадачен.

Впрочем… Секрет есть Секрет.


End file.
